Spanner in the Works
by Haldir's Lil'Gremlin
Summary: It's back! Revised and Reposted! Raven as a bad tempered girl of the Goth variety,what happens to a goth who get's plastered? They accidentally fall into Mirkwood of coarse!(Just a bit of fun from a bored authour) ^^
1. Default Chapter

Ok here it comes. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows!=)  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
  
A Day in the Life  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
  
The day of work had ended. At least she could be thankful for that. She worked in a coffee bar where there was no end to the mixed smells of tobacco and strong coffee which turned her stomach to no end. Although,it wasn't the smell which made her job so tedious,it was the many middle aged men making passes at her,and the younger of the sex calling her a freak or weirdo. All this because she chose not to look like the many fashion sheep that you see walk the streets every second of every day.  
  
She had the heaviest boots that money could buy,leather of course,with metal hooks and bars covering it,her baggy jeans were torn and covered in patches of bands that she could at least tolerate. She wore a sleeveless black top without a hint of a logo. On her face was white make up,which had been worn for so long that she wondered if people remembered what the skin underneath was like and her almost black eyes blended with the mascara and eyeliner,if she cried she was almost certain that she would be blinded. As for the hair which was once prized for it's length and raven black sheen,it now hung in bedraggled pigtails with small plaits and purple streaks throughout. However,it did take her some time to appear this way.  
  
On a typical Friday night like this all she really wanted to do was go to the Club with as many mad friends as she could gather,get steaming drunk,dance and moan about her horrible job,and her horrible life and mock the customers at the coffee house. For now she would have to settle for less. She could go to the club and dance in a drunken state with all the other drunken buffoons who had as bad a job as she,but all of her friends were enjoying a university education which may actually get them somewhere and would be exhausted and in bed by now. Not that she didn't have the brains and grades to go,it just wasn't the route she wanted to take. She regretted it now..  
  
Of course things would be different if her parents were still about. For one her mother would attack her viciously if she saw the manner in which she dressed,and for another she would have been made to go to Uni. She wouldn't live in a dump of a boarding house with a bunch of misfits and old people. It wasn't too bad though...She paid the rent and got the food included,leaving her to build on her image. She was so angry at her life,she spent most of her time attempting escape from her mum,dad and younger brothers and now she wanted them back-to be near them.  
  
She wondered the almost deserted street,looking for a bus to her place of booze. It seemed to come to her on command and soon she was on her way. As she reached her destination she noticed that it was an hours wait,not that it concerned her,she had nowhere to be.  
  
A while later she found herself dancing like a crazy fool without so much as a little alcohol. Finding this disturbing she made her way to the bar where she quickly sat herself down and began to order. After a while,and a few drinks,a teenage boy who dressed in the same manner as herself, chanced asking her to dance with him to the loud obnoxious music. She did,it didn't matter to her. She wouldn't even remember the rest of the night when she awoke,though at that point she did not know just what kind of escape being drunk would give her.  
  
*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*  
  
This is just a bit of background data,leading into the next chapter. Hence the reason it's so short. Dun worry,I won't stop typing today 'til the next chapter goes somewhere. 


	2. Hung over in Mirkwood

Second chapter,I dunno how long this'll be but I'll try to make it longer than the last!  
  
(I don't own much from now on...Nor do I own LotR!-Ha...no sueing for me...again.. --")  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
  
Hangover at the Palace  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
  
She attempted to open her eyes,but they seemed to snap shut each time. She had a blinding headache which didn't even allow her to think of where she was,that and let her know she had a decent time last night. Finally she worked up the courage to open one eye to the light before her. It was far too bright to be anywhere near the place she lived in. She supposed that if the sun actually did decide to appear either all the goths would hiss and melt or it would be regarded as nice weather for only a moment and be viciously attacked for being such a hot,smug git. She finally managed to lean on her elbows and admire her surroundings. Many vast window let in the morning sun,the breeze cooling her face,most of the room was either cream or gold with bows and arrows lieing in a corner. Her eyes focused slowly on a small figure gazing in wonder at her. However,as her brows furrowed in confusion,what she perceived as a small girl scampered from the room,calling to someone in a quiet and urgent voice.  
  
"What?" The gothic girl questioned no one in particular. "Punk midget...." she mumbled,swinging her legs out of the bed,feeling them heavy with her boots still on her feet,and wondered wearily about the room. Her eyes set their gaze on the arrows,but by the time she decided to go near them the pains in her head reminded her just how hung over she was and she settled in a chair right next to her. After a few seconds of wondering where she was and where the nearest painkillers were,the door flew open and in came the midget who had been so taken with her, followed by a man holding a sword. The girl's head turned so fast that she thought it would do a 360o. As soon as the boy saw her he squatted down beside the little maiden and uttered a few words and sending her scampering away again. He began to approach the chair and she noticed how damn good he looked,that was before she realized that his ears were rather pointed,all she could do was gaze intently at him,confusing her further.  
  
"You decided to join the land of the living," he stated,"I am Legolas,Prince of Mirkwood. Would you mind sharing who you are with me?" He tilted his head to one side.  
  
"Raven," she replied still looking at him," you want to know what I'm doing here right? 'Cause I have to tell you I have no bloody cl-" she said reverting to her usual hot temper.  
  
"Oh no,I know quite well where you are from,though exactly how you came to be here is an entirely different matter. We have happened by a few from your land,and as with every one of them,my father wishes to meet you." He rolled his eyes slightly,getting tired of making the speech every few hundred years.  
  
"A few?"  
  
"Yes,but none so violent tempered as you,nor whom tried to dress as an orc.." he gave her a strange look.  
  
"I'll let that slip as stupidity," she replied blankly,"I guess I'm from the future to you then." she said after a thought.  
  
"We do not know," He replied thoughtfully,"we have simply met people from where you live,other than that.." he shook his head. By this point she had twigged where she was and that he was indeed an elf.(see told you she coulda gone to Uni! =P)  
  
"I am sorry you had to sleep in my room," the elf changed the subject,"But as it is soon to be the autumn festival most rooms hold guests. As soon as you are ready we shall go to see my father." he reminded her. Instantly she removed herself from the comfortable seat and grabbed the leather jacket and headed for the door,turning to see a very shocked elf.  
  
"You are not going to change?"  
  
"Why change?...I like me just the way I am."  
  
"You would appear to a king resembling an orc?" he was taken by surprise by such boldness.  
  
"Look. I'm a *very* hung over woman,who possible fell through a stupid vortex in a drunken state into a world where people with pointy ears rule,hence I am not the happiest of bunnies.Can we go?" she said boldly to the prince.  
  
"As you wish,but if you are to stay for any amount of time,I dare say you shall be in need of decent clothing at some point. Father shall demand it. Foolish human,"he sighed.  
  
"Ponce.." He did not even want to know what that meant. She followed him to the throne room where suspicious guards tailed them. They stood in front of the very grand looking king.  
  
"Another one I see.." he started,"are you a sub species?" this remark caused a little chortle from the guards. Raven still maintained her calm,not about to be speared by a couple of elves. The king rolled his eyes,clearly he had not been kidding.  
  
"What have you brought with you?" he enquired.  
  
"Brought?"  
  
"Yes,usually people in your situation happen to have an item with them.They take it out and talk us through such an "interesting" object as if we were infants,"he chuckled a little,"it's really quite amusing."  
  
"The first one a few thousand years ago the first one came.He brought a rock as I recall,I was quite young," added Legolas.  
  
"I didn't. I don't really carry anything with me when I go out." she replied. The king shrugged.  
  
"Well you are perhaps the most interesting looking thing that has come from your world. Where did you find this one my son? She looks like an orc. I do not know that it is worth having her around. I hear a young she-elf was quite startled by her. Even if we attempt dressing her,her complexion and hair would not change." Legolas looked desperately for a point about her to retaliate with.  
  
"Perhaps the maids could do something something with her eyes and hair." Raven herself did not enjoy being talked about as if she were being redecorated. Legolas looked at her again,as did his father.  
  
"She could really be quite fetching."  
  
"Fair enough. See to it that they at least have her ready for the festival."  
  
"At least? The festival is in three days."  
  
"Yes,and it may take that long to even do something with her hair," mumbled the king. Raven was about to make a run for him and lunge at his throat,but the prince took her hand,holding her back and even making her blush a little under her many layers of white make-up. He lead her out of the room and immediately summoned the serving girls who seemed to appear from nowhere,each one had a look of adoration for the prince,which in a way made Raven jealous...either that or sickened. He seemed to look for a particular lady. It was an older looking woman.  
  
"Glanwyne,could you draw her a bath and choose a gown for her. Perhaps you could attend to her hair?"  
  
"With pleasure as always,"she replied.  
  
Within mere moments the Prince had left them and Raven was in a hot bath. She wished she had learned of the relaxing powers on hot water and lavender- a great alliterative to getting drunk and landing yourself in a different world. There was a mirror beside her and as she gazed into it she was amazed at how clear and smooth her skin was,even she herself was begining to forget,or perhaps if was in the bath water. To lend a hand to the maid,she set to taking her hair down and unplaiting the random plaits.When she emerged from the bath her hair still maintained some knots and the like....but Glanwyne would fix that.  
  
"OUCH!...HEY!...I'll pay you-Ouch!-good money to cu-...cut that out!"  
  
"I'm sorry my lady but 'tis the only way to smooth such hair,lest I get the master's sword. Do not worry, tomorrow you shall be in high spirits and looking as fine as is possible." A hint of amusement rimmed the elf's voice,though Raven decided that it was best to stand down. If the woman was close to ripping her head from her shoulders now,think what would happen if she was not in a good mood. She dragged the comb through her hair again,earning another yelp. What did she care if they did not see her fit to be seen? She would rather go remain unseen with a full head of hair.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
After Sunset  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
She was fully dressed in a fine green gown. Raven waited in the prince's room as she had been instructed by the maid. After watching the sun set over the vast amount of trees she turned to see Legolas himself standing in the doorway.  
  
He was amazed by the product of the maids work,after all of the trouble over her looks that afternoon she had the girl looking a little more than reasonable. Her ebony hair hung in waves just below her waist as she stood with her hands on the railing of the balcony. Even from the door where he stood watching her he could tell of her creamy porcelain skin.....Then of course he noticed that she still worn her leather and metal boots.  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
  
*shrug* It's a little better.  
  
It's late and I still have homework so I gotta go!  
  
Grateful for reviews!!! 


	3. Combat

Okay....I'm wayyy too hyper...and sick...mostly sick...-_-;  
  
I'll prolly go into a sugar coma during this chapter.I'm so tired =_= ---- zzz  
  
The Fudge  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
  
Combat  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
  
She had not yet noticed the Prince's presence as he looked at her flowing black(and purple)hair,and her glow twisting slightly in the breeze.The sun had just set and the dusky sky was powdered with light.She looked quite serene as she was,her orcish temper was concealed by her smooth complexion and content lips.He lingered on her look for a moment.  
  
"What are you looking at?!"damn...she'd spotted him..He could not help but laugh at her blushing features and the fact that even with the gown,she she wore her heavy black boots.  
  
"Well?!"The prince noticed her go a brighter shade of red as she came in from the balcony,he fell on to the bed and laughed harder that was thought proper for an elf.  
  
"Oh come on!Don't rub it in.." She growled.She jumped onto the bed and began a verbal abuse as he was now helpless in his amusement.She sat next to his quivering body with her arms folded and a scowl tearing her face.Deciding that pouting wasn't going to get her anywhere she pinned his arms down and sat on him scowling and attacking. However,this tactic failed her too,and with a bemused look she nudged him off the bed with her foot.He fell of the bed and immediately his indignant face appeared from the side of the bed,earning a snigger from Raven.  
  
"That did NOT happen."He said trying his best to look enraged,though his eyes held all the more amusement,and dusting himself off.  
  
"Well neither did this." Replied the girl indicating her hair.  
  
"Agreed."Confirmed the prince beginning to chuckle again.  
  
The night was setting upon them like an army of orcs,when the question finally revealed itself.  
  
"Where do I sleep?"  
  
"The guest rooms are full,"said Legolas thoughtfully,and with a shrug he concluded,"You shall have to sleep in my room again."Raven looked horrified.  
  
"Do not look so shocked.I shall not be sharing the bed with you."He said settling in a chair.She followed his lead and settled into the bed.However after a few moments she began to feel guilty and sat up,drawing the prince's attention to her.  
  
"It's your bed and your room,you should be sleeping here."she held the awkwardly perched Legolas' gaze.  
  
"I would not allow a guest in my father's house to sleep on the chair."  
  
"Then just get in."  
  
"It is not proper."He argued.  
  
"Get in before guilt drives me mad and I am forced to personally decorate your face with eyeliner!"  
  
"Eyeliner?"  
  
"Yes,eyeliner!Face paints!...Ug in caveman terms!"  
  
"Cave man?"He said innocently,obviously playing dumbas he had seen books,given as gifts from previous visitors,a younger human who carried a large bag of books.The particular book was on the history of where or whenever he had come from.(Okay-so my next history homework excuse is likely to be "Sir I went to Middle Earth and lent the elves borrow my book.I'll get it back on my next trip to the fictional land."That'll go down a bomb!) She scowled at him by the lamp light,which actually would have scared a good few people.  
  
"As you wish,but I must warn you,touch the royal personage and I will be forced to spear you in the eye with an arrow."He held a mocking tone to his voice,making a joke of a stupid situation.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself,"she muttered pulling the covers over her.In the same tone as Legolas mastered she added, "touch me and I will have to club you over the head with my shoe."With that they slept 'til morning.  
  
*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*  
  
Another fiddled with chapter!  
  
Okay,pointless chapter but I enjoyed writing it :P  
  
Sorry it was so short.  
  
Bubye.  
  
The Fudge 


End file.
